tiniermefandomcom-20200213-history
Doki Doki IQ High School
Doki Doki IQ High School is a new TinierMe game that was added on March 4th, 2010 to TinierMe. It contains multiple activities designed to "refine a player's intellect and improve their IQ," and also allows users to win items and collect chibi coins. In total, there are five mini-game genres in Doki Doki IQ High School: Calculation, Judgment, Memory, Conversion, and Attention. Users can earn items by playing games on Doki Doki IQ High School. Chibi coins are the prizes after completion of each level, with the amounts of chibi coins growing larger with each level. Items are presented upon reaching levels 15 and 20. After a user has finished all levels and has claimed all items/coins, users cannot receive any more prizes. They can earn extra items and chibi coins again by clicking the "RESET PROFILE" button their Doki Doki IQ profile page. However, once a profile is reset it cannot be undone. Calculation Daruma Drop is a game featured in the "Calculation" genre of Doki Doki IQ High School. Inspired from a child's toy called Daruma Otoshi, it encourages users to use a hammer in order to hit blocks they do not need. Each block is numbered, and users must eliminate one block so that the remaining blocks add up to the number in question. There are five questions in total, and the user's score is based on the number of correct answers and time answering each question. Bottom_1032373_shop.png|Bloomers (level 15) Top_1032143_shop.png|Gym Top (level 20) Judgment Comet High is a game featured under the "Judgment" genre of Doki Doki IQ High School, and features the premise that a baseball player must save their school from invading aliens. Aliens fall from the top of the screen, and players use a menu of three buttons at the bottom of the screen. In order to destroy each alien, users must click on the button that is the same color as the alien. However, aliens can only be hit when the target icon is shown on the alien shortly before it hits the ground. A stage is cleared once all the aliens have been successfully hit. If an alien reaches the ground, the user automatically loses the game. Bottom_1032991_shop.png|Gakuran Pants Black (level 15) Top_1033242_shop.png|Gakuran Top Red (level 20) Memory Lunch-time Bento is a game featured under the "Memory" genre of Doki Doki IQ High School. Users study the contents of one bento box after the other, and then compare it to the contents of the previous bento box. players click the SAME button if the current bento is the same as the previous one, and the DIFFERENT button if it is not. The game does not end until the time limit does, and wrong answers decrease the remaining time. In order to gain a high score, users must answer as many times as possible in the alotted time. Bottom_1032363_shop.png|Sailor Mini Skirt Blue (level 15) Top_1032133_shop.png|Sailor Top Blue (level 20) Conversion Loony Laboratory is a game featured under the "Conversion" genre of Doki Doki IQ High School. It ask users to drag and drop blue and red flasks into their respective "blue" and "red" beakers under a set time limit. An additional yellow-green flask is featured in higher levels, and must be dragged and dropped into whichever beaker is specified on its label. Labels include "Red," "Blue," "Left," "Right," an arrow pointing to the left, and an arrow pointing to the right. If a flask is placed in the wrong beaker, the laboratory explodes, although the game does not end until the time limit is up. Users are scored based on how many beakers were correctly sorted under the time limit. Bottom_1032996_shop.png|Gakuran Pants White (level 15) Top_1033246_shop.png|Gakuran Top White (level 20) Attention Odd One Out is a game under the "Attention" genre of Doki Doki IQ High School. It presents users with a display of nine cards, all of which have a pair except for one. Users must find this single unpaired card under a set time limit. There are five questions in total. Users' scores are based on the number of correct answers and the time spent answering each question. Bottom_1032366_shop.png|Sailor Mini Skirt White (level 15) Top_1032132_shop.png|Sailor Top Pink (level 20) Title Ranks # Dunce # Dolt # Yoke # Crayon Eater # Glue Sniffer # Butt Scratcher # Less than Average # Regular Joe # Getting There # Kinda Smart # Library Regular # Above Average # Problem Solver # Smarty Pants # Bookworm # Know-it-All # Egghead # Valedictorian # Pointdexter # Intellectual Chibi Coins Per Level The amount of chibi coins earned per level is fixed no matter what mini-game is played. Different items are won on levels 15 and 20 depending on the mini-game played. External Links *Doki Doki IQ High School Game Page Category:Games